memeganronpa
by aarale
Summary: danganronpa! ( now with memes instead of regular students. ) this story probably isn't too gr8 lol. tbh it started off as a joke that wasn't meant to last past ch.1, but whatever maybe you'll enjoy it. ;-)
1. prologue: hi

**memeganronpa**

**prologue / hi**

monokuma: hi guys

jojo siwa: whoisthisohmygodheslikealittleteddybearawlemmesquishu

monokuma: dont squish me ill fucking kill u

bella thorne: hewre rea ew?

tide pod: idk where we are bella but like im sure everything will be explained soon enough.

dat boi: erm. is no one concerned about the talking bear?

monokuma: ur literally a frog and a tide pod spoke to u like tf. thats a dumb question.

porkchop: listen im just concerned about the oats.

dat boi: you'll get the oats soon, ok?

porkchop: but broth-

dat boi: im NOT your brother.

harambe: let's break tf ooga outta this bitch.

X: LOOK AT ME! FUCK ON ME!

harambe: yea bitch get in the mood ooga X, i see u.

monokuma: u cant leave UwU

spongebob: huh? why's that.

monokuma: bc u cant like are u deaf.

mak: m-m-m-maybe if we whisper _*taps on lips*_ we can esca-a-a-pe quitely.

monokuma: i can hear u retard.

mak: :(

keemstar: this is going straight to youtube when i get out of here!

monokuma: literally ur channel is dead stfu.

keemstar: :(

ginger twins: we're gonna sing cher lloyd by cher lloyd.

monokuma: ...

ginger twins: ...

raini: joder, creo que me cago en los pantalones..

monokuma: what?

boss baby: raini seems to have pooped herself, which i do very frequently.

jake paul: this'll be great video content!

*jake runs to raini with a camera*

jake paul: hey jake paulers! its raini rodriguez from disney!

raini: por favor, no me filmen en un momento como este.

jake paul: idk what the fuck she just said, but she shit herself! cool right?

raini: dios mío!

_*monokuma shoots a laser out of his eye, breaking jakes camera*_

jake paul: wtf man!

monokuma: no technology in the building you borderline autist.

jake paul: :(

_*millie suddenly crashes in, in a child barbie jeep, and runs over jake*_

monokuma: son of a fucking bitch millie.

millie: SOREAY WHEN OI SEE A PHAGIT AY FLOWR IT.

monokuma: suprised you havent ran over urself yet.

lil tay: i own 7 of those barbie jeeps! im the youngest flexer of the century!

monokuma: please fucking floor her millie.

monokuma: also someone bring jake to the infirmary he's a lil fucked.

monokuma: ok but anyways thats like 15 or 16 of u right, kk kill eachother if u wanna leave the building bye.

jojo siwa: whatomgwhyisthecuteteddybearmakinguskillomgsubscribeplsmyhairlineisreceiting.

bella thorne: likl? gom i acnt bilevee tish ucfk i souhldve ustj syated wiht idsney cnhanel.

tide pod: guys. have none of you watched the danganronpa anime?

bella thorne: thwa het uckf si na niame.

tide pod: ... nevermind.

tide pod: monokuma pretty much kidnaps people and makes them kill eachother to leave.

keemstar: it's that easy? why don't we all just kill the pig and feast?

porkchop: please don't. all i crave is some fresh oats.

jojo siwa: pigsareourfriends!

mak: t-t-thats why you-u-u don' hate abby.

jojo siwa: ..

tide pod: we're not killing anyone.

tide pod: there's got to be some way out.

spongebob: was there a way out in the anime?

tide pod: no. nothing succesful that is.

spongebob: then, are we stuck?

tide pod: no. im not letting anyone kill eachother.

porkchop: yes. i have time to feast on oats in my future then.

tide pod: stop or ill let them eat you.

porkchop: brot- ok.

**end of prologue**


	2. ch1: lives are worth more than ur rent

memeganronpa

chapter 1 / lives are worth more than your rent / daily life

bella thorne: oodg ornimgn dpo.

tide pod: good morning bella. i didnt really get much sleep being that i was looking for an exit. but hey, i tried.

millie: SOW DERES NO EGGSIT?

tide pod: apparently not.

millie: FHUCK.

millie: DO I HALF TOO FLOWR DAT PHAGIT JAYKE A GAIN?

tide pod: doesnt seem very necessary.

spongebob: hey, pod. i just checked on jake actually, he's doing pretty good.

bella thorne: ayy akje!

lil tay: jake can teach me how to gain a sick mansion like his now!

boss baby: mansion you say?

lil tay: im the youngest flexa of the century but jake has some good shit. im tryna get to his level.

porkchop: with a title of youngest flexer what else could you need? maybe infinite oats.

lil tay: fuck oats bro, i want mansion and even better cars. that's the goal.

boss baby: you'll never learn to earn your cash. how sad.

lil tay: i do earn my cash! by being myself! what do you do? run some business?

boss baby: i do. and i have all ive ever wanted.

lil tay: well i'll have all you've ever wanted and more. im the youngest flexer, you arent.

_*lil tay exits*_

boss baby: ...

boss baby: for gods sake im a baby and im less childish then her.

millie: MOHN O KOOMUH WONTED MI TOO FLOWR HA. SHOOD EYE?

boss baby: we're not killing anyone remember.

porkchop: id kill for some infinite oats.

tide pod: no you wouldnt, because we'll just eat you first.

porkchop: _*sigh*_

spongebob: it seems like everyone's getting along for the most part though! so that's good-

_*a scream surfaces from the cafeteria*_

_*the students in the hall storm in*_

jojo siwa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!imclearlythebestsingerhereisthatevenaquestion?buyboomerangonitunesbytheway.

ginger twins: we sung cher lloyd BY CHER LLOYD!

raini: ¡y ustedes fueron interrumpidos porque su madre encontró una de sus mierdas en el baño!

ginger twins: and what did you do raini? you shit yourself yesterday. DISGUSTING.

raini: cómo te atreves!

jojo siwa: shutupbothofyou!youbothsuck!imsuperior!

bella thorne: lal fo uoy lamc dwno! ew lal nowk taht mi teh ebst isgner ereh!

ginger twins: ... what did ya say daft cunt?

tide pod: listen. we got concerned so we ran in. ok? its not important what bella said, but we cannot have fighting here. we don't want anyone getting killed.

jojo siwa: areyoukiddingme?iwouldneverkillsomeonelikeohmigoshhowcouldyoueventhinkthat!

ginger twins: we ain't killing nobody either.

raini: ... no puedo decir lo mismo.

spongebob: ok. it's fine then pod. the peace is restored.

millie: IFF DERE IS INT PEICE YEW AHL WILL GET FLOWRD!

boss baby: we get it millie.

millie: JUST MAYKING SHURE!

monokuma: hey yall its time for a motive.

monokuma: the person you kill will have all their power, talent, belongings, and other attributes transferred to you if you succesfully get away with murder.

monokuma: you also will be able to leave the building as i stated before.

monokuma: happy killing!

spongebob: oh dear..

_*harambe and X bust into the cafeteria*_

harambe: there better be no ooga murders on my watch. me and ooga X decided to form a pact called the ooga "revival club", and we will punish ooga murderers accordingly.

X: the club symbolizes me and harry's second chance at life yo. if y'all don't know, me and harambe died in past lifes, and we're fucking blessed to have been given a second chance.

x: so in order to make sure no niggas get hurt, we urge you all to join our pact, against murder.

x: or else.

millie: IS DAT A THRE ATE? AISLE HAVE YOO KNO IM NO JOE CK!

harambe: yes it's an ooga threat. don't kill ooga or face the punishment.

spongebob: but what if the killer just gets away with it? you can't punish them then.

x: that's true. but they will not fucking get away with anything under our watch. so they should be in fear of what'll happen if they fail at their murder.

jojo siwa: soyourbasicallyforcingustojoin?

tide pod: it doesn't matter if we're being forced or not. we shouldn't have the urge to kill.

tide pod: or even the thought of it.

tide pod: we're already in a pact. we said there would be no killing.

harambe: listen to ooga, the snack over ooga here.

x: alright harambe. let's go inform the others who aren't in the cafeteria.

_*the lights go out in the cafeteria*_

bella thorne: wtha het uckf?

jojo siwa: ohnowhyarethelightsoutohmygosh.

tide pod: everyone stay calm! there's no need to panic!

raini: oh dios mío!

_*the lights turn back on*_

tide pod: huh. i wonder what that was. is everyone here?

harambe: yep. everyone ooga who was ooga here when the lights turn off is seemingly ooga here.

x: alright, let's move on then. we can't wait too long, or some nigga may kill.

_*x and harambe exit the cafeteria*_

tide pod: they're trying to do good.. and i respect them. but their system is flawed..

jojo siwa: noonetellsmewhattodolikeiwouldntkillbutstilllikeimjojosiwaandiwasondancemomswhodotheythinktheyretalkingto?

spongebob: let's just forget about it. either way no one is going to kill. we promised on this-

_*a scream surfaced from down the hall*_

harambe: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

x: YO SOME NIGGA BETTER COME HELP QUICK!

_*everyone in the cafeteria ran out, to the infirmary*_

harambe: it's ... in there...

_the group peeked into the infirmary room.._

_and immediately became sick to their stomach._

_laying on the infirmary bed.._

_and sprawled out on the floor, in a pool of blood_

_..._

_..._

_.._

_._

_were jake and lil tay._

**_both cold, covered in blood, and lifeless._**

**15 STUDENTS REMAIN**


	3. ch1: lawmtyr ( deadly life )

memeganronpa

chapter 1 / lives are worth more than your rent / deadly life

monokuma: a body has been discovered!

monokuma: you will now have a brief 1-hour investigation peRiod before the class trial!

monokuma: good luck!

spongebob: a class trial?

mak: w-w-w-hat's t-t-t-hat?

spongebob: oh mak, where have you been?

mak: i was s-s-s-sleeping. what's going on in the infir-

mak: OH M-M-MY G-O-O-O-D!

dat boi: they're dead? but..

keemstar: a death? this'll make for some great news.

tide pod: guys. it'll be ok. we just need to find out who the killer is.

harambe: yea ooga, so i can ooga knock the ooga fuck out of ooga them!

x: that nigga who killed is going the fuck down.

x: especially since they killed 2 people.

jake paul: it's... everyday... bro.

jojo siwa: ohmygodjake?jakeistalkingyouguysomg!

porkchop: he's not dead? i can still get part of his fortune which could mean possible oa-

dat boi: _*glares at porkchop*_

porkchop: :(

tide pod: shut up guys! be serious!

tide pod: jake..? you okay buddy?

jake paul: yea.. i don't know what the fuck happened bro.

_*jake notices lil tay on the floor*_

jake paul: no fucking way man.

jake paul: tell me she isn't dead.

tide pod: ...

jake paul: PLEASE tell me she isn't fucking dead bro.

millie: SHI IZ FOCKING DED OH KAY?

jake paul: fuck you british cunt. you're the reason why i was in here in the first place.

jake paul: and lil tay wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for you.

x: so the british nigga did it?

harambe: you are SO ooga fucked.

jake paul: no. i'm just saying that tay wouldn't be here comforting me if i wasn't in the infirmary bro.

jake paul: ugh.. my head hurts.

dat boi: makes sense. you were struck upon the head.

_*jake touches his head*_

jake paul: shit man im fucking bleeding.

ginger twins: it'll be okay. but we need to begin investigating ya cunts.

tide pod: we are! jake's alibi is very important.

jake paul: alibi? you mean my testimony? why would i need an alibi? i didnt-

tide pod: you could've. im not saying you did, but it's possible.

jake paul: well, i didn't. but what do you want me to say?

tide pod: just, what happened up to you being knocked out.

jake paul: well, after everything happened with millie i was sent to the infirmary.

millie: HAW HAW WE NO YOO PHAGIT! I DEED DAT!

jake paul: fuck off bitch. but anyways, tay ended up coming to me about how to get a mansion and nice shit, etc.

jake paul: and then in the middle of talking, the lights went out.

jake paul: i heard the commotion coming from the cafeteria, and then the infirmary door opened.

jake paul: i heard lil tay making some type of.. gagging noises.

jake paul: and after that, i was knocked out.

tide pod: gagging noises..? that's interesting.

tide pod: and the door opened... so the killer wasn't previously in the room.

tide pod: alright. thanks jake.

**\- evidence collected: jake's alibi -**

monokuma: there's also something you guys need that i forgot!

monokuma: the monokuma file!

monokuma: it gives you basic info on the death, like the time, cause, etc.

monokuma: see y'all at the trial!

tide pod: monokuma file.. huh..

**\- Monokuma File #1 -**

**Victim: Lil Tay ( Ultimate Flexer )**

**Height: 4'9"**

**Weight: 88 pounds**

**Cause of Death: Suffocation**

**Time of Death: 8:00PM**

**\- evidence collected: monokuma file #1 -**

**\- evidence collected: lil tay's cause of death -**

spongebob: it seems like her cause of death was... suffocation?

spongebob: there's no marks or anything..

dat boi: erm. that's pretty odd. she's like, profusely bleeding.

jojo siwa: whatifthemonokumafileisjustinaccurate?

_*monokuma pops in*_

monokuma: the monokuma file is 100% accurate.

_*exits*_

bella thorne: utb uyo dnto elebd romf ofustaioncf? os hwy si ehs eeldbing?

tide pod: well bella.. she seems to also have a back of head wound like jake. i'm not sure why though..

**\- evidence collected: back of head injury on both parties -**

raini: chicos, hay una cámara rota en el piso.

_*raini points at camera*_

tide pod: a camera? what for? ... didn't monokuma break yours?

jake paul: i was vlogging my conversation with lil tay, it would've given me tons of views. and yea, but i brought extras.

tide pod: then shouldn't the murder be caught on this?

dat boi: erm. it was dark when the murder occured.

spongebob: plus, it seems like the camera is broken.

jake paul: the camera is wrecked but it saves the footage to the SD card bro. so we can just take out the tape and see what's on it.

_*monokuma pops in*_

monokuma: it's gotta be viewed by me first! sorry!

_*monokuma snatches the card away from the students*_

monokuma: consider it a penalty for continuing to film after i told you not to.

_*monokuma exits*_

tide pod: i guess we'll get that back later.

jake paul: that's fucking stupid. we could've possibly caught the culprit right there bro.

**\- evidence collected: video camera -**

jake paul: this may not be important bro, but there's dried blood on this camera.

tide pod: is there really?

jake paul: yep. idk how we didnt notice, but the whole bottom is covered with blood.

tide pod: interesting...

**\- evidence collected: dried blood on camera -**

monokuma: you all have 20 minutes left to investigate before the trial!

monokuma: use your time wisely!

spongebob: we might as well get on with more alibi's then.

spongebob: specifically the people who weren't in the cafeteria during the blackout.

tide pod: so, mak, keemstar and dat boi?

keemstar: me and dat boi were also filiming a video for my youtube. talking about all the drama happening in this place. probabaly would've stuck a clickbait title on that.

dat boi: yerp. it's all on footage, with a timestamp.

tide pod: alright, what about you mak?

mak: my alibi isn't the best, b-b-b-but i was sssssleeping.

millie: DATS YORE HOLE ALYBYE?

mak: it is. i d-d-d-did'nt even know the lights w-w-went outtt until you guys mentioned it.

tide pod: that's the weakest alibi so far.. but it's something.

**\- evidence collected: mak's alibi -**

**\- evidence collected: keemstar and dat boi's alibi -**

harambe: i get ooga that the ooga people not in the ooga cafeteria are the more ooga likely culprits, but ooga someone could've easily ooga left and came back into the ooga cafeteria.

tide pod: it's true. but we wouldn't know. you stated that seemingly everyone was there after the blackout, so it's impossible to know if anyone left and came back.

harambe: ...

tide pod: i think that's all the evidence and alibi's we can get... i'm still lost on this but i'm sure we'll find the culprit.

spongebob: wait. there's one more thing.

_*spongebob reaches into the trashcan*_

spongebob: im not sure if this is very useful, but the only thing in the trash is this round piece of rubber with a lot of bite marks on it.

tide pod: what..? let me see that.

tide pod: huh.. i have no clue what this is. but it seems somewhat useful.

**\- evidence collected: chewed up rubber -**

monokuma: times up! it's time for the class trial!

monokuma: which one of you killed lil tay?

monokuma: it's time to find out.

**CLASS TRIAL BEGIN.**


	4. ch1: lawmtyr ( class trial )

memeganronpa

chapter 1 / lives are worth more than your rent / class trial

monokuma: welcome to the class trial!

monokuma: you will now all present the evidence you've collected and battle it out to find out who killed lil tay!

monokuma: get to your podiums, and let's get this thing started!

tide pod: so we're just being thrown into it.. just like that.

tide pod: does anyone have any leads to-

porkchop: it was harambe.

harambe: ooga EXCUSE YOU?

porkchop: it's just so obvious. i'm sorry.

porkchop: i'm not giving up my chance at future oats with possibility of you killing me, so i'm exposing you now.

tide pod: but what evidence do you even have to prove that it was harambe?

porkchop: all the evidence i need.

**nonstop debate**

**evidence:**

**\- lil tay's cause of death**

**\- video camera**

**\- mak's alibi**

porkchop: it's extremely clear that harambe is our killer.

harambe: and how is that ooga so?

x: we started an **pact against killing**. it wasn't harambe nigga.

jojo siwa: yeatheydidthey**triedforcingusintoit**!

porkchop: that's irrelevant.

porkchop: harambe was so quick to point **out everyone was still there **when the lights came on.

porkchop: to cover up her leaving to go **strangle lil tay to death**.

porkchop: it's simple really.

harambe: are you ooga serious? **i would never ooga do that**!

lil tay's cause of death - **strangle lil tay to death**.

tide pod: no.. that's not correct.

porkchop: eh? my oats are in jeopardy?

tide pod: if you remember correctly, spongebob mentioned that their were no marks anywhere on lil tay's body, making strangulation impossible when it comes to the way lil tay suffocated.

harambe: yea! that's what i ooga thought!

porkchop: doesn't mean she's innocent..

spongebob: we don't know if anyone left during the blackout, so anyone in the cafeteria could be guilty.

spongebob: including you porkchop.

porkchop: ...

dat boi: erm. i have to agree. the whole "revival pact" thing did seem suspicious.

tide pod: what do you mean by that?

dat boi: their system was broken.

dat boi: if someone murdered, and got away with it, they'd face no punishment.

dat boi: the creation and announcement of this pact honestly just seems like a ploy they used to get an easy kill.

spongebob: because who would suspect the pact AGAINST killing ...

dat boi: my point exactly.

x: well you weren't even in the lunchroom!

x: it easily could've been you nigga!

dat boi: i was filming a video.

x: that's fucking bullshit bro.

nonstop debate

evidence:

\- blood on bottom of camera

\- dat boi & keemstar's alibi

\- monokuma file #1

x: it was the frog yo!

x: there's **no way to prove that nigga's innocence**!

dat boi: i could just show you the footage we recorded.

x: doesn't matter!

x: you could've **filmed that video earlier**!

harambe: and used it ooga as an ooga alibi!

x: you're exposed! might as well **give the fuck up**!

dat boi & keemstar's alibi - **filmed that video earlier**

tide pod: that's... not correct.

x: the fuck you mean it's not correct. he could show us any video he filmed with the fat pig fuck!

keemstar: i'm not the fat pig here buddy.

porkchop: :(

tide pod: dat boi said keemstar's camera records with a timestamp.

tide pod: so if he can just show us the footage with a timestampof 8:00PM we'll know he didn't do it!

monokuma: i'll take care of it

keemstar: but anyways keemstar nation, the biggest explosion in the building so far had to be raini shitting herself!

keemstar: like that shit was disgusting.

dat boi: yerp. agreed.

time: 8:00PM

dat boi: there you go!

raini: ¡DEJA DE FOLLANDOME ME MIRACIENDO MISMOS! ¡NO PONGA ESO EN NINGÚN LUGAR!

tide pod: raini is clearly not pleased.. but, that does prove the innocence of dat boi and keemstar.

x: ...

dat boi: hah. come at someone when you have real evidence. but have fun you guys, because one of you is definitely the killer, and we're gonna find out who.

x: ugh.

bella thorne: i ahev a hetory utb sti gnnoa isps eoplep fof.

tide pod: go ahead and say it bella.

bella thorne: it could be one of the girls who were fighting in the cafeteria.

spongebob: did she just..?

tide pod: bella! you just said your first gramatically correct sentence!

bella thorne: i idd hwta?

tide pod: nevermind..

ginger twins: that's real funny you say that ya cunt. it's definitely because your jealous of our singing power.

jojo siwa: yea!youjustknowwe'rebetterthanyousoyou'retryingtopinitonussoyou'llhavelesscompetition!

raini: despreciable..

bella thorne: ylla i nwok mi tteber hant uoy. uyo ygus weer fhigtign os yabme neo fo uyo ilkedl uto fo ganer!

tide pod: they were all feuding.. it's a fair point.

boss baby: _*binky pops out of mouth*_ but there's no way to pin blame on anyone from the cafeteria. there's 0 clues hinting at anyone who could've possibly left.

ginger twins: then clearly it's not someone from the fucking cafeteria!

spongebob: that-

ginger twins: it had to be that cunt jake! end of story! there's the culprit!

jake: ...

jake: ... how fuckin' dare you bro.

jake: it wasn't fucking me.

ginger twins: oh yea? prove it.

millie: YAH PROOF IT YOO PHAGIT!

jake: shut the fuck up millie. and i will.

nonstop debate

evidence

\- jake's alibi

\- bottom of video camera

\- mak's alibi

jake: it was** impossible for me to have killed lil tay**.

millie: **I CAWL BOWLSHEET**!

ginger twins: agreed.

jake: i was** already hurt myself**, and i had nothing to-

ginger twins: shut up.

ginger twins: **you suffocated her**.

ginger twins: end of story.

millie: LET'S WHRAP DIS UP!

jake's alibi - **you suffocated her**

tide pod: im sorry twins. you're wrong.

ginger twins: and how exactly so ya cunt?

tide pod: as jake mentioned, he was knocked out while he heard lil tay gagging.

tide pod: and yes you could say, he could've been strangling her and got knocked out, but then he could'nt have been able to finish the job making him innocent. plus, he couldn't have been passed out on his bed if he was on the floor strangling tay.

jake: thank you pod.

ginger twins: so who the fuck was it...

spongebob: i.. don't like accusations.. but

sponegbob: mak. you've been awful quiet. plus you're alibi seriously lacks any actual protection to yourself.

mak: ...

mak: h-h-h-ow dare y-o-o-ou come at me.

mak: i did n-n-not kill lil tay.

mak: i didn't even know a-b-b-b-out the lights going out.

dat boi: erm. you could've easily lied about that.

mak: but i didn't.

monokuma: alright! it's intermission time!

monokuma: this trial is getting really interesting!

monokuma: just wait till i show them the camera footage!

monokuma: then they'll be super close to finding the killer.

monokuma: and that killer ... has no idea what's in store for them if they are caught..

monokuma: welcome back!

monokuma: students! here is the footage you've been waiting for.

tide pod: oh yea..

monokuma: you can't hear anything, but the noises will sure be helpful.

_*the lights go out*_

lil tay: what the fuck?

jake paul: this isn't good bro.

_*door creaks open*_

_*lil tay is tackled to the floor*_

lil tay: eh, ah, mmph.

lil tay: _*gags*_

_jake: tay?_

_*a smash is heard*_

_*pop!*_

tay: jake!

tay: mmmph

tay: _*gagging*_

tay: ...

_*smash*_

millie: TAHT DIDNT FACKIN HELP AT AWL!

tide pod: it at least confirms jake's alibi for sure..

tide pod: i don't really see what else it could help with though.

spongebob: so back to mak?

tide pod: no. if this last piece of evidence doesn't prove anything then we'lljust hope for the best and vote for her.

spongebob: is it-

tide pod: yes. the rubber.

millie: IT'S AWL CHIWD UP!

tide pod: and that's why i'm thinking this was used to suffocate tay.

spongebob: i know i brought it up in the investigation ... but how could a small piece of rubber have suffocated her?

tide pod: no. i think it was connected the something. there's tear marks at the end of it that i hadn't noticed before.

boss baby: *binky pops out of mouth* and what could it have been connected to?

tide pod: ...

tide pod: mak, you're good.

mak: w-w-what?

tide pod: i now know what happened.

tide pod: ... it all fits together.

tide pod: it's the end of a binky.

...

dat boi: oh shit.

harambe: you're fucking ooga dead baby!

boss baby: what? how could you even know for sure?

boss baby: you have no way to back that up!

tide pod: oh yes i do.

**argument armament**

boss baby: you have no way of knowing it was a binky!

boss baby: or even my binky in that case!

boss baby: where's your evidence buddy!

boss baby: you're gonna hear from my baby lawyer!

boss baby: i cant even believe you'd make an accusation like that!

in/sound/footage/the

**sound in the footage**

boss baby: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

tide pod: the sound in the footage. the pop right before tay is fatally suffocated.

tide pod: it's the binky you were suffocating her with as you knocked out jake.

tide pod: i've heard that sound throughout this trial, and now it clicked.

tide pod: the bites are from the struggle, and in her fury, she must've ripped it right off the plastic part.

tide pod: you thought we wouldn't put the pieces together.

tide pod: and hit her on the head too to cover up the suffocation, not knowing of the monokuma file.

tide pod: but thanks to the camera you didn't realize was filming,

tide pod: you're screwed.

boss baby: ...

**CLASS TRIAL END**

harambe: you're so ooga dead man!

x: how the fuck could you kill lil tay bro?

jake: _*in tears*_ i can't believe you would do that!

jojo siwa: ican'tevenbelieveimstandingnexttoamurderer!

tide pod: guys.. hold on.

tide pod: boss. ... why?

tide pod: why did you kill little tay?

boss baby: ...

boss baby: she's the biggest flexer.

boss baby: she'd talk constantly about everything she owned..

boss baby: and everything she would own.

boss baby: and whenever i'd mention something, she was able to top it.

boss baby: and she, ugh, doesn't even work for anything.

boss baby: she just yells into a camera and she's set for life.

boss baby: so when i heard the motive.

boss baby: i figured that i would no longer have to work for anything, and i could finally relax and just have what i wanted. .. if i killed her.

boss baby: because i have a lot, but there's still things i needed to work towards.

boss baby: so with the knowledge of her talk with jake, i took the opprotunity to kill when the lights went out.

boss baby: but now.. i regret it.

x: because you didn't get her wealth you dick.

boss baby: no.. because i lost all of you as friends.

boss baby: as much as i was snobby, i did care about you guys.

boss baby: but now no one will talk to me because of what i've done.

...

harambe: .. i don't know how to feel.

x: i wanna kill you.. but i don't.

tide pod: ... boss.. i'm sure in time.. we can overlook-

monokuma: in time?

monokuma: he's dead meat.

monokuma: there is no "in time".

mak: w-w-w-hat do you m-m-ean?

monokuma: boss is dead.

boss baby: ...

monokuma: i may have purposefully have left this out before.. but,

monokuma: if you commit murder and do not get away with it...

...

..

.

monokuma: you're executed.

monokuma: it's only fair.

boss baby: ... no.

bella thorne: wtha het ufkc..? on ywa!

tide pod: ...

harambe: don't! i know he ooga killed, and that's not ooga okay, but we can't have more ooga people die!

x: what she said!

monokuma: sorry. rules are rules.

monokuma: boss baby. it's time to go.

jojo siwa: icantwatch!

raini: oh dios mio!

porkchop: let me know if there's oats in heaven.

tide pod: we'll miss you man..

boss baby: im sorry everyone.

boss baby: ...

boss baby: thank you for still caring though.

boss baby: see you all in the giant diaper in the sky..

BOSS BABY HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.

COMMENCING EXECUTION.

...

...

...

**The New Boss**

The Boss Baby bound to a chair at a large desk in a large office.

His arms are free, but alas, he cannot unbind himself.

Monokuma runs over to him with a large stack of papers and an ink pen.

The first paper in the stack reads:

"Sign all of these documents before 1 minute passes, and you will be set free."

"Fail, and the anvil above you wil be dropped."

The Boss looks up at the anvil tied to the ceiling hook by a rope, loosely hanging.

Boss grips his pen.

3..

2...

1...

The alarm sounds, and the Boss Baby begins to sign the documents at lightning speed.

Papers are flying off of the desk at such high speeds that Monokuma is getting paper cuts.

30 seconds remain.

Half the stack is left.

The Boss Baby's face gets redder and redder as he acclerates pace and signs the documents like there is no tomorrow.

3..

2...

1...

As if by magic, he signs the last document just before time runs out.

The Boss Baby smiles, knowing he has escaped.

Monokuma grins.

He picks up a document off of the floor and shows it to the Boss Baby.

"I declare that whether or not I complete this challenge..

**I will die.**"

Signed, The Boss Baby.

The baby's face turns a dark purple..

*SNAP*

The anvil is let loose.

With a final scream,

"AAAAAAH."

and a smash..

*SMASH*

The Boss Baby is no more.

**14 STUDENTS REMAIN**


	5. ch2: an infinite amount of despair

**memeganronpa**

**chapter 2 / an infinite amount of despair / daily life 1**

_*knock knock*_

_*tide pod opens the door to his room*_

tide pod: oh, hey spongebob..

tide pod: what's up?

spongebob: the group is having a meeting in the cafeteria, and we want you to be there.

tide pod: alrighty.

_*tide pod and spongebob make their way to the cafeteria*_

ginger twins: there's the cunt.

tide pod: eh?

ginger twins: we've been waiting forever for your ass to wake up! we've sent sponge to wake ya up 3 times already!

tide pod: sorry. i just needed some rest after last night.

bella thorne: tahts derunstablenda! notd lopaizgeo!

ginger twins: literally no one knows what you're saying cunt.

bella thorne: (:

tide pod: thanks bella.

jojo siwa: i'm very shook by it as well.

jojo siwa: i can't believe one of us actually turned on someone and killed..

jojo siwa: and got executed for it...

ginger twins: ya, as you can see, jojo isn't fast-talking anymore, she got fucked up from this.

tide pod: ...

ginger twins: but me and raini decided to plan a talent show to get ya minds off this fuckin situation.

tide pod: a talent show?

raini: ¡sí! ¡un espectáculo de talentos para todos ustedes para mostrarnos sus increíbles talentos!

ginger twins: idk what the cunt said but im assuming it was something like "yea a talent show".

dat boi: erm. if you don't know what she's saying, how did you plan a whole talent show with her?

ginger twins: well ya invasive cunt, i just talked and just assumed she agreed with everything i was saying when she responded.

raini: si tu coño invasivo!

dat boi: eh..

harambe: will ooga food and ooga drinks be provided at the show?

_*porkchop comes out of the kitchen*_

porkchop: you bet! fresh toasted oats and oat juice and smoothies will be available! all made be yours truly!

harambe: ya know i've never ooga tried oats before but i guess this will be the ooga start of something new.

porkchop: yes! always be open to new oat experiences!

dat boi: oats really aren't anything special, trust me. he's been shoving them down my throat for years.

porkchop: they are indeed special! very oat-licious brother!

dat boi: i'm not your brother.

porkchop: :(

porkchop: well, i'll be cooking!

_*porkchop returns to the kitchen*_

tide pod: so when will this talent show be?

ginger twins: tonight, ya daft cunt.

tide pod: tonight? how will anyone even have time to practice?

ginger twins: are you forgetting that we're ultimates? we weren't given those titles for nothing.

bella thorne: seh si ghrit!

ginger twins: yours is stupid, don't agree with me. "ultimate dyslexic"

bella thorne: hey!

tide pod: it's okay bella. let's not fight y'all.

ginger twins: she just spoke a correct word .. are you just gonna ignore tha-

bella thorne: hatw idd i od?

tide pod: that's why i wasn't surprised.

ginger twins: ah.

ginger twins: but yea, tonight at 8:00PM ya cunts!

ginger twins: raini, jojo, mak, x, keemstar and me and my sister will be performing!

tide pods: i'll be there.

ginger twins: oh yes you will. the revival pact is going around before the show making sure everyone attends, so no secret murders can occur while the show is going on.

tide pod: smart.

x: thanks lil pod nigga.

monokuma: did someone say murrrrrderrrrrr?

x: oh for the love of fuck.

monokuma: it's time for your next motive!

jojo siwa: no! no more motives!

monokuma: yes! yes more motives!

monokuma: your next motive is that, if someone does not kill in the next 24 hours..

monokuma: your biggest secret will be revealed to the world.

_*monokuma throws 15 envelopes into the air*_

monokuma: and they're in these!

monokuma: find yours, and see how horribly your life could be ruined if they get out!

monokuma: 24 hours kids! happy killing!

_*monokuma exits*_

...

dat boi: did everyone find theirs?

tide pod: seemingly. all that's left are porkchop's (who's cooking), and jake's.

tide pod: huh, speaking of jake, where is he? did your waking up attempts fail on him as well?

ginger twins: the cunt is still grieving over tay so we figured it's best to leave him alone for now.

_*raini looks at the slip of paper in her envelope*_

raini: ...

raini: OH DIOS MIO!

jojo siwa: raini..?

raini: ¿cómo... cómo consiguen esta información?!

millie: CAN YA AT LEEST SPEIK INGLISH WEN YA AR FREEKIN OWT?

tide pod: it seems she's frightened by the information in her-

jojo siwa: AAAAAAAAAAH!

jojo siwa: how..? how do they know this?

tide pod: guys! what do they-

harambe: OOOOGGAAAAAAHHH!

harambe: i can't ooga believe what i'm seeing..

x: ...

_*x punches the wall in anger*_

x: FUCK! ugh man.

tide pod: guys! what do they say?!

x: you really think we wanna tell you nigga? they're our biggest secrets.

jojo siwa: _*crying*_ i can't do this..

jojo siwa: people.. can't know..

tide pod: i'm sorry for asking..

tide pod: but realistically.. we're trapped, so the secrets won't get anywhere besides between us if we expose them.

dat boi: erm. if someone graduates from commiting murder and knows of them, nothing is stopping them from exposing us.

raini: si!

tide pod: fair point. but we'd be dead anywa-

harambe: shut OOGA up! i don't want to think about ooga death.

harambe: as much as this ooga sucks, i'm still not resorting to ooga murder.

jojo siwa: i could never murder either..

jojo siwa: and i know i previously yelled about you forcing us into your pact, but i'd like to join. i can't deal with any more murder.

x: well, welcome lil nigga. i'm proud of you.

x: but like those niggas said, as bad is this is... and it's really fucking bad, i can't bring myself to kill anyone.

tide pod: i won't either.. but..

_*tide pod looks at his slip in pure astonishment*_

tide pod: ... some of these may really drive people over the edge.

dat boi: which is why i'm not even going to look at mine.

jojo siwa: wish i thought the same..

dat boi: yerp. i'll deliver jake's and porkchop's though. it's good for them to at least know about the potential of secrets leaking, for their own good.

_*dat boi leaves to deliver the envelopes*_

tide pod: i can only imagine how jake will feel about this..

jojo siwa: yea. he's not in a good place.

tide pod: let's just pray no one will murder and have to be as hurt as he is in the end of it.

tide pod: that's the last thing i want.


	6. ch2: aiaod ( daily life 2 )

memeganronpa

chapter 2 / an infinite amount of despair / daily life 2

ginger twins: the talent show is beginning soon ya cunts!

ginger twins: in the meantime, please retrieve snacks prepared by porkchop or claim your seats and wait for the show to fuckin' begin!

tide pod: this is a really nice setup ya got here twins.

tide pod: i respect y'all for trying to prevent killing and just take peoples minds off our situation.

ginger twins: all in a fuckin' days work!

_*the revival pact walks up to ginger twins and pod*_

x: now introducing,

harambe: our newest ooga member,

jojo siwa: jake!

tide pod: jake! hey buddy. how're ya doing?

jake: great actually! after everthing that's happened i decided that tay wouldn't want me to just mope around because of her death, so i decided to join the revival pact instead to avenge her bro!

tide pod: that's great!

x: jake is gonna be tonights bouncer for the talent show, making sure no one leaves to do anything sketchy.

jake: yep. tay wouldn't want any more deaths.

tide pod: looks like there won't be any deaths tonight then! _*smiles*_

porkchop: guys! try some grilled oats! or an oat smoothie!

tide pod: don't mind if i do.

jojo siwa: ooh! i want some!

jake: i can't, i'm allergic. but thanks bro.

*the group began to munch on porkchops snacks*

harambe: these are really OOGA good suprisingly!

porkchop: they are oats! i also fed some to all of the other performers before the show to make sure they were pumped to put on a great show!

raini: _*from inside auditorium*_ the... sh- show? show! show is beginning!

ginger twins: the shows beginning ya cunts!

ginger twins: everyone inside!

ginger twins: except you jake, guard the place good ya fucker.

jake: i'm on it bro!

_*the students go into the auditorium, take their seats, and the show begins*_

ginger twins: welcome to the first GT Talent Show ya cunts!

ginger twins: tonight for you we have 5 amazing acts!

ginger twins: starting off with, jojo fuckin' siwa!

jojo siwa: heyeveryone!ohlook!myregulartalkingspeedisback!lovely!

jojo siwa: tonightillbeshowingmydancefrommyboomerangmusicvideo!

jojo siwa: herewego!

_*jojo begins to dance*_

harambe: yes ooga bitch! fuck it OOGA up!

bella thorne: uroy os gdoo!

dat boi: you consider that to be good..?

jojo siwa: hope you all liked it!

_*jojo exits*_

ginger twins: time for our next act! mak!

mak: w-w-welcome to l-l-l-live, A-S-M-RRRRRRR.

mak: today i will be doing a part f-f-f-f-four of my f-f-f-famous honeycomb eating.

mak: it's v-v-v-ery sticky!

_*mak takes a scoop of honeycomb and begins to chew into the mic*_

harambe: that's really OOGA satisfying!

bella thorne: i ontd ellyar teg ti..

dat boi: asmr is for some people.. definitely not all.

tide pod: _*yawns*_

mak: are you y-y-yawning? do i bore y-y-you?

tide pod: no! it's just *yawns* i'm getting a little tired..

_*tide pod falls asleep*_

_*he wakes back up*_

ginger twins: it's now time for our last act!

tide pod: huh? did i miss some acts?

harambe: ooga yea. you passed out for a bit.

harambe: do you want the rest of my ooga oat smoothie? im ooga full.

tide pod: sure. thanks harambe.

ginger twins: here's keemstar with "exposure"!

keemstar: hello everyone.

keemstar: you may have been expecting a typical gossip video like a usually put out, but after monokumas motive, i was inspired to make my act a bit more interesting.

*keemstar flashes 5 envelopes*

keemstar: by reading some of your secrets out loud.

harambe: what did he just OOGA say?

x: no fucking way nigga.

tide pod: ... oh no.

keemstar: first up. jojo.

keemstar: jojo's hairline is recieting.

jojo siwa: _*beginning to tear up*_ howcouldyouexposesuchathingaboutme!

millie: WAZ IT NAWT FUCIN OBBVEUS?

jojo siwa: *cries*

tide pod: you really don't help in some situations millie.

millie: DONET KAIR! AL I KAIR ABOWT IZ FLOWRING PHAGITS!

keemstar: next, harambe.

keemstar: harambe was actually going to kill that baby that fell into her exhibit. we're just lucky he was saved quick enough.

harambe: SHUT UP! OOGA SHUT UP!

harambe: YOU DON'T KNOW MY OOGA REASONING!

harambe: FUCK OOGA YOU!

keemstar: i feel bad about this next one.

keemstar: sorry pod.

tide pod: no.

tide pod: keemstar, PLEASE! DON'T!

keemstar: pod is gay.

...

harambe: pod. is he.. OOGA FUCK YOU KEEMSTAR! THAT'S NONE OF YOUR OOGA BUSINESS!

x: that's crossing a line nigga.

bella thorne: mi eslianb! woh raed yuo!

millie: PAWD IS A PHAGIT? HEELARRYUS! TYME TOO GIT FLOWRD!

tide pod: why.. why me.

_*pod sheds a tear*_

keemstar: sorry! just trying to have a good act! next up the-

keemstar: _*yawns*_ shit, im fucking tired.

harambe: *_yawns*_ im getting ooga fucking tired too.

harambe: but i can't ooga fall asleep while he is hurting my friends.

_*everyone begins to yawn*_

tide pod: fuck.. i think i'm falling asleep again..

bella thorne: mi aflling sleape oot!

_*everyone slowly begins to fall asleep*_

_*pod groggily awakens*_

tide pod: eh..? what happened?

ginger twins: i'm not sure ya cunts.

x: _*yawns*_ some nigga pulling tricks on us? making us fall asleep and shit.

ginger twins: i'm not sure what happened ya fuckers, and that wasn't supposed to happen during the show, so i apologize.

ginger twins: i hope you enjoyed it tho ya cunts.. at least, most of it.

harambe: i really could almost OOGA fucking kill keemstar.

x: i think we could at least give the nigga a good beating.

harambe: yea! let's go backstage and teach him an ooga lesson!

ginger twins: let me fuckin' clean up first! the show just fuckin ended and there's still-

and then..

to the shock of all the students in the auditorium.

one last final, and shocking act was sprung upon them.

more shocking then keemstar's exposure.

the students watched in horror, as something fell from the ceiling behind the curtain and splat onto the stage.

...

covered in blood,

...

frozen in fear,

...

and lifeless as can be

...

..

.

**fell the corpse of porkchop.**

**he was long gone.**

**13 STUDENTS REMAIN.**


	7. ch2: aiaod ( deadly life )

memeganronpa

chapter 2 / an infinite amount of despair / deadly life

_silence flooded the auditorium._

_many of the students were in pure disbelief._

_no one expected for this to actually happen again._

tide pod: so.. this has happened.. again..

dat boi: it was only a matter of time.

harambe: shut OOGA up! nothing justifies an ooga killing!

_*monokuma pops in*_

monokuma: justify schmustify! someone is dead, so you know what that means!

spongebob: another class trial..

monokuma: that's right!

monokuma: but more importantly ( at this point ), the investigation!

monokuma: here's your second monokuma file! you have an hour to investigate, so get to it!

*monokuma exits*

tide pod: monokuma file #2..

**\- Monokuma File #2 -**

**Victim: Porkchop ( Ultimate Oat Collector )**

**Height: 2'2"**

**Weight: 550 pounds**

**Cause Of Death: Stabbing**

**Time Of Death: 10:00PM**

**\- evidence collected: monokuma file #2 -**

**\- evidence collected: porkchop's cause of death -**

tide pod: stabbing huh..

_*tide pod stares at porkchop's corpse*_

tide pod: he didn't deserve this..

harambe: no one ooga does.. except maybe that fucking ooga bitch keemstar.

keemstar: don't hate the player, hate the game.

harambe: OOGA excuse me? who the fuck do you OOGA think you are?

_*harambe begins to charge at keemstar*_

_*x holds her back*_

x: it's not worth it nigga! calm down.

harambe: i OOGA hate him! i REALLY OOGA HATE HIM!

jojo siwa: harambeit'llbeokay! nooneevenlikeskeemstaranyways.

harambe: but it ooga won't. he exposed some of my friends and ooga hurt them!

harambe: that's unforgivable.

tide pod: as much as no one deserved that..

_*pod glares at keemstar*_

tide pod: we have to focus on the murder right now. to serve porkchop justice.

harambe: you're ooga right..

**\- investigation start -**

tide pod: but before we get down to physical evidence, i have a question for monokuma.

_*monokuma pops in*_

monokuma: oh? a question for me?

monokuma: do you REALLY want to know how i look THIS dashing all the time?

monokuma: WELL you're in luck because-

tide pod: no.

tide pod: i would like to know what time we all started falling asleep, and when we woke up.

monokuma: ... seems pretty pointless but, alright.

monokuma: you fell asleep at 9:50, and woke up at 10:05.

monokuma: bye now!

_*monokuma exits*_

tide pod: ...

tide pod: 15 minutes..

tide pod: he died within 15 minutes.

tide pod: if only we didn't fall asleep.. i could've-

_*spongebob puts his hand on pod*_

spongebob: DO NOT blame yourself.

spongebob: someone else killed porkchop, it was their decision. whether he was killed or not wasn't in your hands.

tide pod: ...

tide pod: you're right i-... i need to focus. i'll save my emotions for later.

**\- evidence collected: sleeping time -**

bella thorne: uh, pod?

tide pod: yes bella?

bella thorne: owh ecxatyl idd ew llaf sleeap?

ginger twins: even in a situation like this tha' cunt is speaking gibberish.

tide pod: i understand her, remember? she asked how we fell asleep.

tide pod: which is.. honestly a good question.

tide pod: we all fell asleep at the same time.. something had to have caused that.

dat boi: erm. boredom maybe?

mak: p-p-p-od said he w-w-wasn't yawning of boredom.

dat boi: just me then huh?

jake: this probably isn't super important but, i didn't fall asleep.

spongebob: .. what?

millie: DAN DIS PHAGIT MUHST HAV DUN IT! EXI CUTE HIM!

jake: i didn't. i wouldn't bro..

tide pod: that's actually very important.

tide pod: ...

tide pod: now that i think about it.. you didn't eat porkchop's oat snacks. right?

jake: yep. i'm allergic.

tide pod: then that has to be it. everyone else fell asleep besides you, and we all ate the snacks.

dat boi: so they were tainted?

tide pod: it seems so.

x: so that pig nigga was trying to poison us?

tide pod: ... i don't think so but, i'm not sure.

tide pod: let's go investigate the kitchen.

_*the group of students walks into the kitchen*_

spongebob: smells like..

spongebob: oats.

millie: KNOW SHET SHIR LAWCK!

harambe: and blood..

x: oh shit nigga!

*pod notices the large pool of blood in the center of the kitchen*

jojo siwa: sothebiggiepiggiewaskilledinsideofthekitchen?

tide pod: i suppose.. but...

tide pod: hmmm..

**\- evidence collected: pool of blood in kitchen -**

_*tide pod walks over to the counter*_

tide pod: hmm.. this seems like it could be just what we're looking for.

jojo siwa: whatisitpod? whatisit, whatisit, whatisit!

tide pod: it's a pill bottle..

_*he examines the label*_

tide pod: a now empty one, that was full of sleeping pills.

mak: s-s-so that's why everyone f-f-fell asleep. glad my p-p-perfomance really wasn't boring.

dat boi: erm, it was to me.

mak: s-s-shutup.

**\- evidence collected: bottle of sleeping pills -**

**\- evdience collected: porkchop's snacks -**

jake paul: so.. porkchop really did try to pull some shit on us.

tide pod: maybe so..

tide pod: nothing else really seems too important in here so-

ginger twins: pod. seriously?

tide pod: what's wrong?

ginger twins: you didn't notice the knife missing from the rack?

tide pod: huh?

_*pod looked at the rack of what was supposed to be 5 knives, the 4th one being missing*_

tide pod: oh. well i guess we can pretty much assume what the weapon was now. good job twins.

**\- evidence collected: missing knife -**

ginger twins: anytime ya cunt.

tide pod: but as i was saying, let's go check the infirmary. that's probably where these sleeping pills were taken from.

_*the students enter the infirmary*_

tide pod: anyone see the medicine cabinet?

bella thorne: ti's vroe rehe!

tide pod: ah. the sleeping pills are at the top shelf of this cabinet.

tide pod: ... must've been tough for porkchop to reach them, if it was him who took them in the first place.

tide pod: interesting.

**\- evidence collected: medicine cabinet -**

spongebob: hey pod, what're those marks beneath you?

tide pod: huh?

_*pod looks down*_

tide pod: black streaks... i have no clue what that could be from. a chair maybe?

**\- evidence collected: black marks -**

dat boi: what would floor markings have to do with a murder? erg.. why aren't we focusing on more important things?

tide pod: anything suspicious could be of value to the case dat boi.

tide pod: even something as little as this could prove to be important, you never know.

dat boi: erm, i guess you have a point.


	8. ch2: aiaod ( deadly life 2 )

memeganronpa

chapter 2 / an infinite amount of despair / deadly life 2

mak: w-w-where to next p-p-pod?

tide pod: the back-stage. that's probably where we'll find the most of our evidence.

_*the group enters the back-stage*_

_*something falls onto pod's head*_

tide pod: ... is this?

jojo siwa: OHMYGODPODAREYOUBLEEDING?!

tide pod: i'd just leak my pod juice.. this is someone else's blood.

_*tide pod looks up*_

tide pod: it's dripping off that platform.

spongebob: i'll go up there to check it out.

_*spongebob climbs the ladder onto the platform*_

spongebob: wow.. that's a lot of blood.

_*he looks off the platform onto the stage*_

spongebob: from what i'm seeing, it looks like porkchop's body slid off of this platform and plopped onto the stage.

tide pod: do you think that was intentional?

millie: IT TOETAWLLY WUZ! THA KILLA JHUST WANTID TOO MAEK DA SHO BETTA! IT WUZ PHOCKIN' BORIN'!

tide pod: well you sure semed to like the part where keemstar exposed me..

spongebob: pod. focus.

**\- evidence collected: blood on platform -**

spongebob: oh shit, there's more.

mak: m-m-more blood?

spongebob: no, more potential evidence.

spongebob: it might be hard to see from down there but, there's a sturdy black rubber rope tied to the platform.

sponegbob: although, i can't see where it leads to.

spongebob: it's also covered in _*sniff*_ oil? .. this is weird.

tide pod: i really am just baffled by this whole thing.

**\- evidence collected: black rope -**

**\- evidence collected: oil on rope -**

tide pod: anything else up there?

spongebob: nope.

tide pod: alrighty. let's go examine porkchop's body.

harambe: it's already OOGA done. me and ooga x found a knife under his body.

tide pod: probably the missing knife from the kitchen.

tide pod: well, that saved us some time. thanks guys.

x: no problem lil' nigga.

**\- evidence collected: bloody knife -**

tide pod: that's pretty much everywhere we needed to check, so i guess all that's left is some needed alibi's.

jake paul: guess i should probably give mine. i was guarding the auditorium the ENTIRE time. i know it might seem suspicious since i was seemingly the only concious person but.. someone else HAD to be concious as well as i to kill porkchop.

tide pod: that is true.

**\- evidence collected: jake's alibi -**

tide pod: ginger twins? what about you guys?

ginger twins: we started this show up to stop the fuckin' killing. i don't know what else to say ya cunt. we ended up falling asleep just like the rest of ya's.

tide pod: i know that, but you did set up the talent show. so there's obviously going to be suspicion surrounding you.

ginger twins: raini set it up too..

raini: ¡solo porque ayudé a preparar el programa no significa que estuve involucrado en el asesinato!

**\- evidence collected: ginger twins alibi -**

tide pod: well-

monokuma: time's up students!

monokuma: it's time for the second class trial to commence!

monokuma: who killed? who will BE killed? ...

monokuma: it's time to find out!

**CLASS TRIAL BEGIN.**


	9. ch2: aiaod ( class trial )

memeganronpa

chapter 2 / an infinite amount of despair / class trial

monokuma: welcome to the class trial!

monokuma: you will now all present the evidence you've collected and battle it out to find out who killed porkchop!

monokuma: get to your podiums, and let's get this thing started!

tide pod: this case is gonna be a toughie.

spongebob: pod is right, the evidence we have is super confusing.

harambe: well let's ooga start with something we ooga already know a lot about.

ginger twins: like what?

harambe: the oat snacks that ooga porkchop prepared! we know that they're the ooga reason we ooga fell asleep.

x: can't believe that bacon nigga did that to us. guess karma bit him in the ass.

tide pod: ...

tide pod: i really don't think porkchop was the one who drugged the snacks.

x: nigga what're you saying? there's no doubting the fact that that pig fucker did it!

**non-stop debate**

**evidence:**

**\- empty sleeping pill bottle**

**\- jake's alibi**

**\- medicine cabinet**

x: that porkchop kid** poisoned us**!

spongebob: well, technically it wasn't poison..

x: whatever! he still **tainted our food**!

x: he took those **sleeping pills out of the cabinet**,

x: and put them right into the shit he served us!

harambe: why would ooga porkchop do that...

medicine cabinet - **sleeping pills out of the cabinet**

tide pod: x.. i really don't think that's correct.

x: why fuckin' not? why you defending the nigga that tried pulling some shit?

tide pod: because he didn't "pull any shit".

tide pod: first and foremost he had no reason to.

tide pod: plus, jake was guarding the auditorium door, so if porkchop was gonna come in there after we all fell asleep, he'd know jake would catch him because he didn't eat the snacks.

tide pod: but besides that,

tide pod: my whole thing is the medicine cabinet.

tide pod: the sleeping pills were so high up, it would've been impossible for porkchop to reach them.

jojo siwa: butwasn'ttheremarksonthefloor? didn'tsomeonesayheusedachair?

tide pod: there was marks on the floor, but they were black. none of the chairs would leave marks like that.

tide pod: so porkchop wasn't the one who tainted the food.

millie: FHUCK DA OWTS!

**rebuttal showdown**

**evidence:**

**\- pool of blood on platform**

**\- pool of blood in kitchen**

**\- black rope**

millie: DO YEW NAWT REEL ICE DA INFOURMAYSHUN UR SKEPING OVUR?

tide pod: information?

millie: DAT PHAGIT JAYKE DEED IT!

millie: U SAYD IT URSELF!

millie: JAYKE WUZ GARDIN DA DOR! RITE?

millie: HE DEEDN'T FAL ASLIP! RITE?

millie: SOW, HE WEN' INTWO DA KITCHIN,

millie: KILED POURKHOP,

millie: **AN' POT HIS BODI UP ONN DAT PLATTFOM**!

black rope - **AN' POT HIS BODI UP ONN DAT PLATTFOM**

tide pod: that could be possible..

tide pod: but i have something to bring up before we jump to conclusions..

raini: donde estan las conclusiones ¿por qué estamos saltando sobre él?

tide pod: the black rope.

millie: WUT? DAT HAZ NUTHIN TWO DOO WITH-

tide pod: it might.

millie: ...

tide pod: spongebob said it himself, the rope led somewhere.

tide pod: plus there was blood on that platform so..

...

tide pod: what if someone used that rope to transport the body onto the platform?

spongebob: oh wow.. you might be onto something.

ginger twins: it seems highly unlikely to me ya cunt.

ginger twins: where does dat rope even come from?

monokuma: hehehe

monokuma: i suppose i could show you the inner working's of the building.

_*monokuma pulled out a map*_

( backstage platform - storage room platform

(rope) |

V

kitchen )

**\- evidence collected: partial map of building -**

tide pod: that's it!

tide pod: how could we miss the storage room! ugh.

tide pod: ok well, with that new info..

tide pod: the body could've been transported to the stage without going through the auditorium doors.

tide pod: so jake, you're good buddy!

mak: i'm s-s-sorry pod but, i h-h-have to disagree with you on this one.

tide pod: what? why?

**non-stop debate**

**evidence:**

**\- black rope**

**\- map of building**

**\- jake's alibi**

mak: d-d-do you not remember **an important d-d-detail about the rope**?

tide pod: what detail exactly?

mak: it was **covered in o-o-oil**!

tide pod: ok? i'm not seeing the big deal.

mak: how w-w-would you have** crossed it without slipping off**!

jake's alibi - **crossed it without slipping off**

tide pod: jake didn't see anyone mak.

mak: b-b-but still pod-

tide pod: someone definitely used the rope.

mak: but-

tide pod: the rope was used! shut up already!

...

spongebob: woah pod. calm down dude.

tide pod: i'm sorry i-... i just really want to solve this case.

spongebob: then let's think everything through.. give people's thoughts a chance.

**\- intermission -**

monokuma: things are really heating up!

monokuma: do you think you know who the killer is?

monokuma: cause i don't-

monokuma: well, i do but..

monokuma: i probably wouldn't know yet if i was them.

monokuma: thank god i'm not! hehehehe

harambe: i think for ooga now we should ooga focus on other things.. we can get back to the ooga rope.

tide pod: i guess..

jake paul: hey uh, i just thought of something.

tide pod: what is it jake?

jake paul: say your theory of porkchop not being the one who tainted the food is 100% right.. then who did? who had the opprotunity to taint his food?

tide pod: hmmm..

tide pod: the only person i can think of is..

**select a person!**

**selected: dat boi**

tide pod: dat boi.

dat boi: erm. me? why would i do that?

tide pod: it's not that i think you did it but, you definitely had the opprotunity to.

dat boi: and when was this?

tide pod: well if i remember correctly..

_tide pod: ... some of these may really drive people over the edge._

_dat boi: which is why i'm not even going to look at mine._

_jojo siwa: wish i thought the same.._

_dat boi: yerp. i'll deliver jake's and porkchop's though. it's good for them to at least know about the potential of secrets leaking, for their own good._

**_*dat boi leaves to deliver the envelopes*_**

tide pod: you went to go give porkchop his envelope.

dat boi: yerp, i did. but what you're missing is a crucial piece of info that proves i'm innocent.

**non-stop debate**

**evidence:**

**\- sleeping time**

**\- porkchop's snacks**

**\- bloody knife**

dat boi: it's simple really..

harambe: go ahead and **OOGA say it already then**!

dat boi: even if **i did taint the snacks**..

dat boi: i ate them! **so i fell asleep**!

harambe: oh OOGA shit.

porkchop's snacks - **so i fell asleep**

tide pod: idk man..

tide pod: now that i think of it, you said..

porkchop: you bet! fresh toasted oats and oat juice and smoothies will be available! all made be yours truly!

harambe: ya know i've never ooga tried oats before but i guess this will be the ooga start of something new.

porkchop: yes! always be open to new oat experiences!

dat boi: oats really aren't anything special, trust me. he's been shoving them down my throat for years.

porkchop: they are indeed special! very oat-licious brother!

tide pod: you didn't seem to keen on trying his snacks.

dat boi: yeaaa but i did, and you have no proof to show otherwise.

dat boi: let's focus on something that actually matters.

dat boi: like the fact that the ginger twins are our obvious culprit.

ginger twins: excuse me ya froggy cunt?!

ginger twins: we didn't do shit!

spongebob: you guys were the ones that set up the show.. which gave you lots of time to set up that rope..

ginger twins: for the 70th time ya cunts, RAINI HELPED US TOO!

raini: ¿por qué sigues clavándome cosas?

tide pod: i'm sorry but dat boi has a point..

ginger twins: ...

tide pod: setting up the contraption would mean you guys knew how to get into the kitchen..

tide pod: which gave you an opprotunity to taint the oats which you could've lied about eating.

tide pods: and if we're being honest.. if one of you stood on the other's shoulders.. you could've easily reached the sleeping pills.

tide pods: all a quick and easy process for two people..

ginger twins: guys.. we didn't..

dat boi: it's game over for you guys-

bella thorne: WAIT!

dat boi: oh what is it now idiot?

bella thorne: het alkcb raksm!

ginger twins: huh?

bella thorne: you sadi they erew imoptanrt!

tide pod: ah.. the black marks.

tide pod: i don't know bella.. maybe we just didn't need that evidence like dat boi said.

tide pod: it seems like we have this figured out.

bella thorne: no!

**non-stop debate**

**evidence:**

**\- sleeping time**

**\- black marks**

**\- monokuma file #2**

bella thorne: no!

bella thorne: **something's wrong**!

bella thorne: the black marks **definitely mean something!**

spongebob: i'm not sure bella..

bella thorne: well even if they don't,

bella thorne: we were asleep for 15 minutes!

bella thorne: how could they have done** all this in 15 minutes**!

sleeping time ( agree ) - **all this in 15 minutes!**

tide pod: i.. actually agree with you bella. also wow, you spoke-

bella thorne: hatw?

tide pod: _*sigh*_

tide pod: how would they have done it so quick..?

dat boi: they are two people!

x: yea but it's not like the lil' niggas had a car..

tide pod: ...

...

..

.

tide pod: a car.

tide pod: how could i overlook this..

jojo siwa: pleasedon'ttellmeyouthinktheculpritusedacar!

tide pod: no..

tide pod: but they used something..

tide pod: right dat boi?

dat boi: erm... what?

tide pod: the black marks..

tide pod: the impressive speed...

tide pod: it all makes sense now..

dat boI: what're you saying you idiot?

tide pod: you're done.

**argument armament**

dat boi: how was it me you imbecile!

dat boi: don't just stand there, tell me!

dat boi: it was the twins! don't you know that!

dat boi: you're so not convincing...

dat boi: everyone knows it's not me!

used/you/your/unicycle

**"you used your unicycle"**

dat boi: ...

tide pod: dat boi's unicycle...

tide pod: who would've thunk it.

tide pod: that he'd be so smart as to stand on it to reach the sleeping pills, creating force that left tire streaks on the floor..

tide pod: then tainting porkchop's food with said pills, causing us all to fall asleep.

tide pod: or to, i don't know, slick the rope he tied with oil so he could quickly ride his unicycle back and forth!

tide pod: you're screwed dat boi.

tide pod: give it up.

**CLASS TRIAL END**

...

spongebob: why..

spongebob: why start this nonsense back up again?

dat boi: shut up.

harambe: excuse OOGA me bitch?

dat boi: i don't care about any of this, just kill me already monokuma.

tide pod: what? you're not gonna tell us why?

dat boi: what's the point?

dat boi: i'm a dick? okay? i killed him because he annoyed me. monokuma! kill me now!

monokuma: not so fast little tadpole.

monokuma: we have to reveal your secret!

dat boi: my- ... secret? no no i-.

monokuma: shut up.

monokuma: "dat boi caused his little brother to commit suicide."

...

...

...

_silence._

jake paul: how..

_*dat boi begins to tear up*_

dat boi: i used to pick on him all the time and..

dat boi: make fun of his _*sniffle*_ "bad unicycle tricks"...

dat boi: but i was just jealous because.. he was better than me.

dat boi: i never thought my.. words would..

_*dat boi begins to sob*_

dat boi: i didn't know i hurt him that much...

x: so ya killed because ya didn't want anyone knowin' ya killed ya brother..

x: damn.

tide pod: is that why you..

dat boi: hated when porkchop called me brother?

dat boi: yea.

dat boi: i couldn't handle it...

dat boi: i-

_*dat boi continues to sob*_

monokuma: welp, time to tell the world!

dat boi: wha-what?!

monokuma: a little extra punishment for today's killer. fun right?

dat boi: NO! PLEASE DON'T!

dat boi: MY FAMILY WILL HATE ME I-

monokuma: it's been done.

dat boi: no..

monokuma: anyways, i've prepared a very special punishment for the ultimate unicyclist!

dat boi: tommy i- TOMMY .. I'M SORRY!

monokuma: it's punishment time!

DAT BOI HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.

COMMENCING EXECUTION.

...

...

...

**Extreme Hyper Unicycle Trapeze**

Dat Boi stands atop his unicycle on of a platform infront of a series of ropes.

He's visibly shaking and still viciously sobbing.

He stares down at the nightmare below him..

Flames, bear traps, spikes, etc. all littered throughout the trapeze.

But before he can even really register what's going on...

**SHOVE!**

Monokuma pushes him off the platform.

Dat Boi flies down the rope at an alarming rate.

He passes two bear traps placed on both sides of him, which clamp down on his arms.

But with the speed he's going, that didn't stop him, causing his arms to be painfully ripped off.

Dat Boi begins to scream.

He passes a series of spikes, which viciously rip at various parts of his body..

He's almost unrecognizable, but he's still living.

He then realizes what's infront of him.. a large inferno of flame.

With a blood-curdling scream, he flies through the flame..

or so he thought.

The flame actually.. turned off.

However, he had not yet realized he was no longer on a rope.

As he began to fall, he looked below him to see a giant pool of bubbling oil designed to look like Monokuma's face.

It was over for the frog..

**SPLOOSH!**

**SIZZLE!**

He was gone..

...

Monokuma walked out to the group of students..

**"Frog legs anyone?"**

12 STUDENTS REMAIN


	10. ch3: lost in translation and in general

**memeganronpa**

**chapter 3 / lost in translation.. and in general / daily life**

tide pod: ...

tide pod: ...

tide pod: where am i?

_*tide pod looks around, seeing nothing but darkness*_

_*spongebob walks up to him*_

tide pod: oh, uh, hey.. where are we..?

spongebob: ...

_*the rest of the students crowd around pod, in a circle of some sort*_

tide pod: guys? ...

_*an ear piercing noise begins to flood the room*_

tide pod: what's going on?

_*spongebob puts his hand on pod, and blood begins to viciously pour out of his mouth*_

tide pod: AAAAAH!

_*pod wakes up*_

...

...

..

.

tide pod: .. what was that..?

_*ding dong*_

tide pod: oh.. someone's here.

_*tide pod opens his door*_

harambe: hey OOGA pod. i just heard you ooga screaming so i stopped by to make sure everything was ooga okay.

tide pod: thanks harambe. everything ooga- i mean, okay. i just had some type of nightmare.

harambe: ooga really? wanna talk about it?

tide pod: not really.. hehe.

harambe: oh alright.

...

harambe: uh, pod? i was ooga wondering if i could ooga talk to you about something.

tide pod: what is it?

harambe: it's about what ooga keemstar said about you during the ooga talent show.

harambe: if you're ooga uncomfortable talking about it, i'll ooga understand.

tide pod: ... i don't know.

tide pod: ...

harambe: that's ooga fine. don't worry.

tide pod: you're not mad?

harambe: of ooga course not! also, i almost forgot! monokuma opened up some new ooga parts of the building. we should go explore em' with ooga everyone else!

tide pod: ... alright.

_*harambe begins to show tide pod around some new places*_

harambe: this is the ooga greenery, it's got so many ooga types of plants, and even a ooga banana tree which i very much appreciate.

jake paul: speaking of bananas, me and bella are making some banana cream pies bro! y'all want?

harambe: oh hey ooga jake! count me the ooga fuck in bitch!

tide pod: i'll pass.. i'm not too hungry for anything after yesterday. thanks though.

jake paul: .. alright.

...

tide pod: it's nice to see a place so lively in a building like this.

harambe: just wait till' we get to the next room!

...

tide pod: woah.. an aquarium?

_*tide pod admired the hundreds of varying fish species that swam around him*_

ginger twins: hey ya cunts! ya likin' the aquarium?

harambe: the ooga twins! hey y'all!

_*pod noticed the younger twin was immersed in the touch pool*_

tide pod: you like that, huh?

_*the younger twin looked at pod*_

tide pod: ... ya know, i never really thought about how your sister never speaks until now.

tide pod: i don't even know her name.

fionna: well, my name is fionna as ya' cunts already know..

fionna: and her name is gionna.

fionna: my parents weren't really fockin' creative as you can tell.

gionna: ...

gionna: i really like the starfish.

fionna: of course ya do ya daft cunt.

_*pod looked at the starfish and his vision began to distort*_

_*he somehow saw the starfish devilishly smile at him*_

tide pod: let go of it!

_*pod smacked the starfish out of gionna's hand*_

gionna: ... what did i do wrong?

fionna: woah. don't fuckin' touch my sister!

tide pod: i'm sorry i-

fionna: sorry nothing. you're a cunt.

_*the twins left the aquarium*_

harambe: that wasn't ooga cool man..

tide pod: i don't know what came over me... ugh. i need some sleep.

harambe: not before we visit the ooga computer room!

tide pod: harambe i really think i should just-

harambe: come OOGA on! it's the last new room.

tide pod: fine i guess..

...

harambe: it looks pretty ooga boring, but there's ooga games you could play and ooga movies to watch and...

harambe: even.. the ooga executions... that monokuma filmed.

harambe: although i'm not ooga sure who'd want to watch those.

harambe: but yea! i'll leave you ooga alone now! see ya ooga later pod.

_*harambe exited the room*_

tide pod: ...

_*pod walked over to the shelf with the execution videos*_

_*he picked up both dvd's and brought them to a computer*_

tide pod: who would film this...

_*he popped the first one in and re-lived his experience*_

tide pod: ...

_*he then put the second dvd in the computer*_

tide pod: dat boi..

_*and so the cycle began, switching through both dvd's until..*_

spongebob: pod.

spongebob: pod?

spongebob: POD!

tide pod: oh.. huh? oh hey spongebob.

spongebob: you fell asleep on the computer..?

tide pod: huh?

_*pod then had a realization*_

tide pod: oh uhhh yea.. i did.

spongebob: what were you watching?

tide pod: nothing i-

_*spongebob notices the dvd's*_

spongebob: the executions..? ew. why would you watch those.

_*tears began to fall from pod's eyes*_

tide pod: i don't know spongebob...

spongebob: woah man.. are you okay?

tide pod: no. i'm not. between being outed and this last murder case.. i'm fucked up.

tide pod: but no one else seems to be! i'm just a debby downer.

spongebob: it's understandable to be upset.. but there's no need to go insane like this..

tide pod: it's hard.

spongebob: i know. everyone else is definitely hurting too. except maybe like millie and keemstar but besides that, we all feel your pain. we're just trying to make the best of things.

spongebob: and you need to try to do that too, okay?

tide pod: .. yea.

_*spongebob kissed pod on the head*_

spongebob: do it for me. and everyone else.

_*pod blushed*_

spongebob: and speaking of everyone else, we're all having dinner in the caf. i heard your appetite wasn't too large before but ya gotta be at least a LITTLE hungry now. right?

tide pod: i guess i'm a little peckish.

spongebob: great. let's go.

_*the pair entered the kitchen*_

jake paul: hey! pod's back everyone!

bella thorne: ayy! pod!

_*harambe approaches pod*_

harambe: are you feelin' ooga better now buddy?

tide pod: i think so.

_*fionna and gionna enter the caf*_

fionna: what the fuck are you doin' here cunt?

x: that fat nigga keemstar? i don't know either man.

fionna: no, although FUCK him.

fionna: i'm talkin' about this daft cunt pod.

harambe: fionna don't-

fionna: he attacked my sister.

gionna: ...

jojo siwa: hedidwhat? podisthistrue?

raini: golpear a las mujeres! ¿cómo te atreves, cerdo?

millie: DAT PHAGIT SHULDN'T BEE HITTIN' ANYWUN!

tide pod: ...

_*tide pod runs out of the cafeteria*_


	11. ch3: litaig ( daily life 2 )

memeganronpa

chapter 3 / lost in translation.. and in general / daily life 2

spongebob: pod? what was that all about?

tide pod: it's not my fault! it's not my fault!

spongebob: what? ... if it's not your fault then go tell her!

tide pod: ...

spongebob: go pod! go in there and tell fionna off! do it! go!

_*tide pod storms back into the caf*_

fionna: back so soon? you gonna put ya hands on me now?

tide pod: no actually! i didn't mean to hit gionna and i'm sorry about that, but you really have no fucking clue what i'm going through right now!

fionna: being a fag?

millie: HAWHAWHAW SHI'S RITE!

tide pod: ...

gionna: fionna.. that's not okay-

fionna: shut up gionna.

gionna: but fionna!

*fionna smacks gionna*

...

fionna: i said shut up ya cunt!

gionna: ow fionna.. that hurt.

fionna: SHUT UP!

tide pod: ... wow.

tide pod: just wow.

raini: ¿qué estás haciendo?

fionna: no one understands what you're saying. ok? you're worse than fuckin' bella.

raini: ¡cómo te atreves!

bella thorne: i anc't believe hist!

tide pod: maybe i'm not the only one with problems, because there's something clearly wrong with you.

_*tide pod leaves the caf*_

fionna: whatever.

fionna: he's fockin' insane.

_*tide pod enters his room*_

tide pod: i just...

tide pod: need some sleep.

tide pod:

just

neeed

sooooommeee

sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppp.

...

...

...

tide pod: that was actually.. a good sleep.

tide pod: hmmm..

_*tide pod heads to the aquarium*_

tide pod: where is she..

...

gionna: hey pod.

_*pod looks up at the top of a giant tank*_

tide pod: how'd you get up there?

gionna: i have my methods.

gionna: coming down!

_*the two sat by the touch pool*_

tide pod: i'm really REALLY sorry about me smacking you i-.. don't know what came over me.

gionna: it's fine. my sister overreacted.

tide pod: she hit you too.. what a hypocrite.

gionna: i'm used to it. she's the more dominant one so i usually just stay quiet so i don't annoy her.

gionna: i don't like dealing with her when she's angry..

tide pod: well you shouldn't be hiding yourself just to enhance your sister's spotlight.. you're your own person.

gionna: i know but..

tide pod: don't let her be mean to you! stand up for yourself gionna! you can do it.

gionna: _*sigh*_ it's-

_*suddenly, a voice echoed through the school*_

monokuma: everyone please report to the cafeteria!

monokuma: it's time for your next motive!

gionna: whatever.

tide pod: gionna i-

_*gionna then left for the cafeteria*_

tide pod: ugh. guess i'll have to go too.

monokuma: are you all ready for your next motive!

jojo siwa: noactuallyi'msuperscared!

monokuma: well, it's nothing to be afraid of..

monokuma: unless you're afraid of cash?

jake paul: huh?

monokuma: yep! that's right!

monokuma: this killer will be rewarded with money!

monokuma: 1 million dollars to be exact!

mak: o-o-one m-m-million dollars..?

monokuma: but only for the next 12 hours! so someone better die soon or there's no money for anyone!

monokuma: happy killing!

spongebob: i think we could all live without money.

jake paul: yea.. it's not worth someone's life.

tide pod: agreed.

jojo siwa: goodthen! iguessnoonesdying!

fionna: unless psycho pod over here decides to fuckin' kill me and my sister.

tide pod: whatever fionna.

_*tide pod exits the caf*_

spongebob: you dealt with that pretty well.

spongebob: i'm proud of you.

tide pod: :)

spongebob: come to dinner and stay today? for me?

tide pod: you betcha.

tide pod: i'm gonna nap first though, it refreshes me.

spongebob: alright! see ya later!

_*tide goes into his room*_

tide pod: it's so nice being able to sleep again.

...

...

...

**deathdeathdeathdeath**

**deathdeathdeathdeathdeathdeathdeathdeathdeath**

**you're going to die.**

**everyone you love will die.**

**death.**

**death.**

**death.**

**it's unavoidable.**

**d**

**e**

**a**

**t**

**h**

**i**

**s**

**c**

**o**

**m**

**i**

**n**

**g**

..

...

tide pod: ah... AHHHH!

tide pod: shit... ugh.

tide pod: i-

_*pod began to breathe heavily*_

tide pod: i can't do this!

_*pod busted out of his room*_

spongebob: pod! are you coming to-

_*pod sped past him*_

spongebob: ugh

_*pod entered the aquarium*_

tide pod: gionna!

tide pod: gionna!? are you in here?

tide pod: ugh.. shit.

tide pod: she's probably in the caf with fionna-

_and then he saw it.._

_it._

_he saw it._

_he. saw. it._

_disturbing the beauty of the large tank infront of him.._

_tangled in coral,_

_with fish nibbling at her._

...

..

.

**was the body of gionna.**

_pod had never seen someone look this lifeless._

tide pod: ahhhhhAHHHHHHHH!

_*pod screamed a scream louder than any scream he'd heard before*_

_*students began running into the aquarium*_

spongebob: pod! what's... oh dear...

jojo siwa: no! nonononono! again! seriously!?

raini: !oh dios mio¡

x: aw shit nigga!

fionna: what're you all yelling ab-

fionna: ...

_*fionna stared at her sister's corpse*_

fionna: who..

fionna: YOU!

_*fionna charged at pod*_

fionna: you piece of shit! i knew you'd do this!

fionna: you killed gionna to get back at me!

fionna: i will fucking destroy you-

_*lights? they out.*_

x: nah man fuck this shit.

x: we already dealt with this no light bullshit once!

fionna: huh? ugh-

raini: !OH DIOS MIO¡

harambe: fuck this OOGA shit yo!

_*SPLASH*_

...

jojo siwa: why aren't they coming back on!

jake paul: i don't know man.

millie: KAN SOMBODI LET UZ FOCKIN' SEE?

bella thorne: i have a sulotion!

millie: WAT CULD U POZZIBLEY DO TWO HELP UZ?

_*bella whips out a tiny flashlight keychain*_

millie: HOW IZ DAT GUNNA HELP?

_*the small keychain somehow created a large light source*_

millie: OH!

bella thorne: see i did it!

harambe: yea bella bitch coming in clu-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

bella thorne: wtah's giong no!?

bella thorne: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_*tide pod looked around for the source of screams*_

_*he then stared at what bella's flashlight was pointing at*_

...

_there it was.._

_gionna's body.._

...

_but now..._

_bleeding into the water..._

_floating just a couple feet away from gionna.._

...

..

.

**her sister..**

**fionna.**

**the ginger twins were no more.**

**10 STUDENTS REMAIN**


End file.
